farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raiine/A2
Images That link is extremely handy. Bookmarked now. Thanks :) Resa1983 03:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Curious as to why you're removing galleries/images from pages (Acai Tree)? The images have been sitting there for a while not linking to anything, so I added them to pages rather than deleting them.. Resa1983 04:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then we might as well not have galleries at all then.. I guess I'll delete all screenshots. :\ Resa1983 04:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh ya, why are you removing galleries? They are pretty neat, I think, and they work well on the pages... 22:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I get it. I should have looked at Ressy's talk page before I said that :P - Do keep in mind that galleries are also handy because it allows new users to add pictures easier, though. 22:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hi. Please stop editing the gallery in Mystery Game... I'm making it in that way: win all MG prizes and below gained items on a farm. --Dexter338 >talk< 14:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Recycle Achievement Images 4 sets of recycle achievement images uploaded & ready for use: #Recycle humanitarian #Recycle swapper #Recycle army #Recycle munificent Resa1983 15:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hai Dunno, but I'm done with Wikia. They've taken to lying to users to try to get them to stay at wikia and not fork elsewhere. Sannse (wikia personnel) deliberately told wowwiki's users that wowwiki's new host isn't up to hosting wowwiki's fork, and will crash under strain, despite our new host being stable as hell under 26.2 million+ pageviews in a single day (plus 50 million downloads). I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore, so I'm no longer posting on wikia. Resa1983 12:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Framework Hi Raiine, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback Cheers Clintang84 13:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Animal Table is hosed Sort by coins per day, and do the math in your head. Also, it would be nice to have a column of what building s they go in, to sort them. If it's allowed, I would take on this task. Thanks so much! :( :( 20:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : :) 02:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hai, nice poem by the way. :) 20:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas Hello Raiine, Thank you for the wishes. That was a nice poem. Wish you too a Merry Christmas. Regards, DHA 15:35 December 24, 2010 (EST) Hello :) Hello Raiine! Thanks for appreciating my works. I used Adobe Photoshop CS5 in making those banners. I used the font BadaBoom BB, used the color number f09450 for the shade of orange and the color number 00a8ec for the shade of blue. Afterwards I added a white Stroke. If you need any help, or if you would like me to make a banner for you, you can ask me. I'm always happy to help. P.S. You a Filipino? :D ^_^ Ayopip Um... ;) Nice to find a Filipino interested in FarmVille. My parent's restrict me from giving info though, but I am a boy and I am 14. I LOVE Graphics. That's why I made those banners. And no, I don't play CityVille. True blue FarmViller here! Hopefully, soon, I'll become an Admin :D Ayopip (Talk) 08:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Raiine for nominating me :) Hopefully my RfA passes. Ayopip (Talk) 00:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Frontpage Heya! I made a new template which makes different banners appear on the Home Page of the wiki. Kindly check it out and tell me if it shows different-themed banners! Thanks and Happy New Year! Ayopip (Talk) 16:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC)